


Hide and Seek

by diminutiveOwl



Series: Padlock (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminutiveOwl/pseuds/diminutiveOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few days, Tony has been acting quite strange. Stranger than Paige even which is certainly saying something~ He has been on a killing spree, but Paige has managed to slip away at times. It's getting to her though and she's has begun to wonder if something has happened to the clock's head. Nonetheless, he has never failed to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um, this is my furst time typing up a smut fanfic, so I hope you um enjoy! I hope enjoy is the correct word fur this... Feel free to critique or anyfin else, it whale certainly help me improve! Until again~

The cream tiled floor glistened under the shining bright lights that hanged from the ceiling. Since the AC has been on most of the day, they were quite cold to step on, especially when one was barefooted. Tossing the bundle of towels onto the toilet seat cover, Paige stopped by the mirror and couldn’t help but to study her features. A messy mass of curly locks that range from all sorts of pastel colours hung from her head and a few locks of blues, pinks, and yellows cascaded over her shoulders. Owlish, black eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara took up most of her face which caused her nose to be quite small. Rubbing at her pale, pink lips with her gloved-covered fingertips, she found them to be soft as ever even when she hadn’t rubbed them away with lip gloss. Poking at her child-like, chubby cheeks, she huffed at her features and quickly avoided the mirror. Turning the bathtub knob on, it moaned before water sprayed from the worn down yet shiny, gold faucet and after a mere second the water calmed and slowed. Unzipping her white, puffy dress decorated in more of her drawings, she tossed it away along with her heels and gloves. Ruffling her hair, she smiled as more locks cascaded over her face which she brushed away.

Rubbing her stomach, she plopped her naked self on the toilet and waited for the tub to fill up with water. Swaying her feet, she looked over at the bathroom door and wondered if she should’ve barricaded it. What with Tony being grumpy the past week, it’s a wonder Paige has managed to keep coming back after all the times he’s killed her this week. Only a few times has she managed to kill the time obsessed man, which was completely unfair. Admittedly, she has made sure to avoid him at all costs even if it was coward of her. She’s just not sure her fragile body could take any more of the torture he has done. It’s like she has become some mere thing to release his anger out on. Has he forgotten that she can feel pain, both physically and mentally? Shivering at the feeling of death, she has begun having nightmares of it. Since she has been dying more, she doesn’t just wake up in mere minutes (even though its hours until her body has fully recovered), but has now been experiencing what she has believed to be hell. Torturing she has never even thought of; all happening while she’s passed away. She’s beginning to wish for Tony to get over this blood thirst of his and hopefully the two can stop these pointless murders. Although, they felt exhilarating at first, it has become a sort of chore for Paige and she’s beginning to grow tired of it. The murders the two do are just so… uncreative.

Leaving her thoughts, she returned to the task at hand and realized she almost forgot to dump some bubble soap into her warm bath! Grabbing the plump, pink bottle from the cabinet, she dumped nearly half of it into the bath causing a swarm of foamy bubbles of all sizes. Giggling gleefully at the site, she quickly slipped into the boiling water and relaxed into it. Blowing at the mass of foam, she attempted to form body organs but stopped at the sound of footsteps. Freezing, her ears perked slightly at the nose and she felt a rush of anxiety. With no weapons near her and what with her being completely unclothed, she was in no way prepared for a fight. “Is it already time…” She whispered almost inaudibly. Tony had a sort of schedule for their fights which Paige would quickly memorize just to hide when the time comes and then do a surprise attack. Such act would always make him furious which he normally would get back at by killing her quickly which in turn made her furious. Even though torture was painful, it always made her gleeful to experience something new which was why they loved killing each other~

As the footsteps neared, Paige’s anxiety deepened and she found herself shaking. Biting her lip, she did not want Tony to find her like this! What can she do? Natural human feelings were more powerful than anything and the longer the two stay human, the more they acted like one. Tony despised it, but Paige found it interesting and want to experience it more. Now though, she found herself slightly regretting the idiotic idea but now is not the time to do so. The footsteps which she knew belonged to Tony stopped at the door. Breathing slowly, but shakily, she hoped he won’t be bothered with kicking down the door. After a few minutes, the footsteps continued their original path and Paige slowly calmed down. Was he planning something? Not wanting to dwell on it, she sunk back into the bath and closed her eyes.

~

Dressing in a black nightgown, she found herself wanting to dress into something white. What with all her clothes being washed though, this was the only thing to sleep in aside from just wearing her underwear. Though, if Tony were planning something she’d hate for him to get an idea. Blowing a raspberry at the thought, she switched off all the lights and was careful not to step on anything as she stepped through the pitch blackness. Nearing her bed, something snatched her ankle and yanked her downward. With a yelp, she smashed her chin to the ground which caused her to bite her tongue. Stuffing a groan of pain, she kicked at whatever had caused her to fall and found that they easily pinned her down. Whoever was on top of her had her pinned on her stomach and simply sat atop her back with her wrists pinned down beside her. A deep and dark chuckle sounded that seemed to echo in the massive bedroom. Feeling warm breath tickle her ear, she shivered at what was about to come. “You’re losing your touch… love~” Tony’s voice sounded deep and slightly arousing but she’ll never allow herself to believe that. Struggling under his weight, this caused him to chuckle more. Now having her wrists pinned in front of her with one hand, she screeched in shock and pain as a knife was imbedded in her shoulder.

Whimpering, it was easily tuned out as Tony’s low laugh was now louder. Knowing the familiar blade, she cursed herself for leaving her sculpting knives out. Yanking the small blade from her shoulder, she yelped again in pain and did everything she could to throw him off. Kicking at the floor, she screamed in anger as Tony only laughed louder. “You’ve been hiding from me, haven’t you? Naughty Paige…” Feeling his warm breathe near her ear, she was glad he couldn’t see the tears sliding down her cheeks. “Naughty girls must be punished.” He soothed in an eerily sweet voice. Feeling his weight shift slightly off from her, she took this as a chance to arch her back and slam her butt against him. As he flipped over her, he grunted in surprise and released her wrists. Scrambling to her feet, she ignored the burning sensation in her shoulder and sprinted for where she hoped her door was. Toppling over some clothing, she heard the swish of a blade slicing through the air and was thankful Tony didn’t bother with laundry today. Getting back to her feet, she slammed into the wall and searched quickly for the door. Finding the door handle, she turned it and found that she had opened her closet door.

Feeling arms circle around her, she was lifted and hefted onto Tony’s shoulder. Since when did he have night vision? Thrown onto her plush bed, she groaned loudly has her shoulder screamed in pain which rippled throughout her body. Clutching it with her hand, she can tell she bled a lot but it wouldn’t matter in the end. Feeling Tony climb a top her, her wrists were yet again pinned down with his one hand. The other she prayed it didn’t hold a weapon that would kill her. Flinching at the warm touch on her hip, she was relieved it wasn’t a sharp knife slicing through her skin. Ungloved fingers tapped on her skin and slowly started making small circles. Giving Tony a questioning look, which he probably didn’t notice, Paige’s mind flooded with all the possibilities of what he was going to do. “I’ve missed you, love.” Another new pet name he called her. Was he possibly drunk? “Since you’ve been hiding, I’ve thought of all new ways to torture you and found that this may be my best one yet.”

Heat rushed to Paige’s body as his hand sneaked a bit past her nightgown and still made small circles. “Since when do you wear nightgowns?” He mumbled. He had his hips straddling her and still kept his other hand firmly grasping her wrists, but she forgot all about running away and fighting back. Frozen under him, she simply stared at his dark silhouette and wished the lights were on to see his face. Feeling small hair tickle her nose and then her cheeks, she felt something warm and wet upon her neck. Growing hotter, she felt his teeth nibble a bit of her skin. “Tony…?” Her voice was tiny and quiet which was odd since she was normally high pitched and obnoxiously loud. Ignoring her, he continued to lick and nimble at her neck and soon started to suck which caused her to heat up like a furnace. Eyes drooping, she breathed shakily and shuddered under his cold, hand’s touch and his warm tongue. Feeling her wrists being released, he propped himself completely over her and kissed at her cheeks. Urging for him to kiss her, he gripped her jaw and held her firmly in place. Making a whining noise, she pouted as he went back to her neck. Flinching as he bit deeply, her mouth shot open at the pain and she was yet again reminded of her shoulder. Arching her knees, she started to shake under his now painful bites. The hand that held her face now started to trace swirls down to her breasts and would sneak under her gown, but would quickly retreat away. Yelping again at a sudden bite, she was sure that she was now bleeding but he licked and kissed at the bite. Turning her head to block him from her neck, he simply started to nibble and lick at her ear. Melting under his mouth, she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing as he played with her ear. In utter bliss, Paige sunk down into her plush bed and wished she could let her fingers explore him as well. Pulling her wrists, she urged him to let them go which he allowed. Immediately sinking her fingers into his hair, she combed and twirled his silky, thin locks. As he lifted his head, she cupped his cheeks and brushed her thumb upon his cheekbones. Copying her, Paige noticed that he was making his infamous smirks but she couldn’t help but to smile back. “I love you…” He muttered. Blinking, Paige’s lips opened slowly and she found herself saying the exact words. Warmness emitted from her chest and she wondered if this was the so called love. Slowly, he aimed for her lips and closing her eyes, she waited for them to make contact.

Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, she screeched at the blade that caused the pain. Crying out as he yanked the blade from the middle of her chest, tears welded in her eyes from the searing pain. “Interesting…” He muttered. Burning with rage now, Paige swung her hand and slapped it across his cheek. “I hate you!” She screeched like a punished child. Since the blade was small, the gash wasn’t deep so it quickly healed but still burned with pain. Sitting up, she pushed Tony away and clutched her chest. Shoulders shaking, tears fell from her eyes and instead of burning love she instead felt a burning hatred. “Ah, but you still love me, don’t you?” He replied. Lifting her head at him, her shoulder slunk since she knew the answer. Crawling towards her, he straddled her yet again and his fingers brushed away the stray hairs that hanged over her face. “No matter what I do, what I say, you will always love me.” Kissing her neck softly, she could feel him smirking. Lifting her head so he could kiss more of her neck, tears were still cascading off her cheeks which he quickly went to lick and kiss away. His hand intertwined with hers and the other went to massage her braless chest. Releasing her hand from his, she cupped Tony’s cheek and lifted her face. Smiling wide, she knew her warm breath tickled his lips and she felt them quiver. Her foot massaged the space between his thighs and she could tell he was very aroused. Giggling, she pressed her nose against his but has still yet to press her lips against his. “Couldn’t that go the same for you?” She breathed.

Shoving a sharp pencil into his back, a yelp escaped his lips and she pulled the pencil from the new gash. Flipping him over, she was now on top and quieted his groaning with her mouth. The two breathed heavily through their noises as their mouths moved rhythmically and their tongues made circles in each other’s mouths. Tasting fresh mint, she couldn’t help but to laugh in their kiss. Did he so happen to brush his teeth? The two broke apart and she followed his lead as he pressed his hips against her. Still clutching the pencil, she shoved it into his hip and laughed as he tried to muffle his pain. Sitting up and onto his hard crotch, she left the pencil there and started to unbutton his coat. Breathing heavily from both pain and arousal, he simply allowed her to do as she pleases since he knew he loved it. Having him sit him, she unbuckled his belt and untied his bowtie, then through off his heavy coat to find that she had to unbutton yet another garment. As she focused on this, he pulled the pencil from his hip and his breathing calmed down a bit. Smirking at him, she kissed his lips and slowly whispered, “An eye for an eye love~” Pulling his gloves off with his teeth, he grumbled, “Smartass.” Grabbing her head, he shoved her lips onto his and the two continued to roughly kiss and nip at each other.  
Slipping the nightgown off her, Tony stared at her chest but quickly started to lick and nibble at her hard teats. Running her fingers through his hair, she breathed shakily and shivered under his warm tongue. Flinching and gripping the locks in her fingers, she bit her lip so as to not let out a yelp as he chomped down. Massaging her other breast, he pinched and pulled at it which caused Paige to whimper. Sitting up, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it away onto the floor. Pushed backwards, she let herself fall and now had Tony on top. Running her fingers on his hard chest, she found his nipples and pinched them hard. A sharp groan escaped his mouth and he smacked away her hands. Laughing, she instead made small circles on his stomach and allowed him to lick and kiss at her chest. Letting her mind wonder, she couldn’t help but to think about what she should paint next. Before she could think about it more, a sharp pain shot from her chest and she smacked Tony’s head. A low chuckle came from his mouth and Paige felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Holding her hips with one hand and propping himself with the other, he kissed and made hot trails with his tongue toward her crotch. Teasing her, he avoided the area and instead went back to her neck. Not minding this, she saw this as a chance to pull at his pants which he instead slipped off himself. Immediately, her hand clutched his wet crotch in which made him freeze. “Already wet my dear?” She soothed with a small giggle. Shouldn’t that saying be used the other way around? Ignoring her, he shoved her back onto her back and nibbled her ears. Arching her back, she wasn’t sure why that felt so good but it just made her heat up like organs on fire. Purposely scratching at his back, she dug her long fingernails into his back and hoped to make deep scratch marks. Rubbing his crotch into her, he growled and seemed to like the pain. Arching her back to press into him more, he continued to growl and bite a little harder at her ear. Now pulling at his hair, she made him lift his head and she licked slowly at his hot neck. Feeling him shudder, she continued this until she suddenly managed to snag his skin and chomped down. Letting out a whimper, he didn’t push her away and let her continue to do as she liked. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he let him lay on top of her and slowly kissed him. Licking at her lips, she slowly parted them and he immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth. Pressing his tongue onto her sore bite mark on her tongue, he smirked and pulled away. “Bit your tongue when you fell?” He questioned. Frowning, she didn’t answer him and let this little break to allow her to breathe. He must have needed it too since he made no other moves. Having his hands in her hair, he brushed and gently pulled at it. “I always despised those beautiful colours,” He muttered. “They remind me of your mixed personality.” He didn’t have much to say about his hair! What was up with those random gold colours on his bangs and his stubby beard that he grows out during the winter? Admittedly, she did love his hair though…

Propping himself up, he kissed her lips softly for a second and then raised his head. Moving downwards, she stared at the ceiling and felt Tony pull off her panties. Having her hands made in fists, she held back a yelp as he suddenly jammed his middle finger inside her. Ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure, she moved along with him and a few, tiny moans escaped her lips. Twirling his finger and then forcing in a second one, Paige bit her lip and arched her back at the few bursts of pain and sighed at the pleasure. Supposedly, there wouldn’t be any pain if the two used lube but where would the fun be if there wasn’t any pain? Pulling his fingers out, her breathing slowed and she waited for his next move. Something warm and wet licked her two folds and she knew it was his tongue. Licking and nibbling, each movement caused Paige to squeaked and curl her toes. Shivering, she bit her lip to suppress a deep moan that he didn’t yet deserve. Tony then slowly licked at her hole and digged his tongue inside, and smiling he then started to make small circles. He needs to be more creative; circles were starting to bore her. There are plenty of other shapes he could make, but he rather stick with circles. Letting out a small huff, she can admit that this was still pleasurable, but he could do so much more creative things~

Lifting her head as he did too away from her, she watched as he pulled his trousers off. Too bad it was too dark to see anything~ Crawling slowly on top of her, he kissed her cheek and then her nose. Letting a small smile appear on her face, she cupped his cheek with an inky hand and she can tell he was smiling too. The two helped each other get into position and slowly, he started to pull in and out. Breathing shakily, she closed her eyes again and focused on moving along with him. Leaning down beside her ear, he let out a shaky breath and progressively started to move faster. The two breathed shakily and heavily as they continued this. Chomping hard onto her shoulder, she let out a moan of both pain and pleasure. Clawing his back, she felt blood starting to drip from the gashes and then she started to scratch at his chest. Licking at her shoulder, he would often seethe as the ink burned into his scratches but it seemed to pleasure him even more. Shoving his mouth onto hers, they kissed rapidly and passionately then would often bite on each other’s tongues and lips. Letting out some giggles, Paige had no idea why she was laughing but Tony began to chuckle a little as well. Continuing to bite and claw each other, they still focused on a rhythm until she felt something warm fill up inside her. It sure wasn’t the butterflies. Sliding out, a rush of cool air hit her and she wished he would continue.

Still over her, the two stared at each other and Paige just now realized Tony had dark amber eyes that seemed to glow. “I like your eyes….” She whispered shakily. Chuckling, he kissed her lips and then lay down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her chest, he pulled her towards him and buried his nose into her hair. Having her arms wrapped around his neck, she kissed his chest softly until a deep fatigue hit her. Resting her head onto his arm, she stared at Tony’s chest and knew he was still wide awake. How on Earth was he not tired? Yawning, she didn’t care and burrowed near his chest. Breathing slowly now, she knew he was most likely going to kill her in her sleep and honestly she could care less. At least she could complain to him about how uncreative he is. He hates that word. “I schedule this time to torture you, but it seems that I will have to reschedule that to tomorrow.” He muttered into her hair. Making a Mhm, she equally despised time since he goes on about it. “Too bad the sex didn’t take much of your time.” She smiled with a giggle. Giggling hard as he pinched her underarm, she ran her fingers into his hair as a sort of apologize. After a while, Tony yawned and mumbled a good night then fell into a deep sleep. Yawning as well, she let out a sigh and soon slept a good rest.


End file.
